The Future Series :: Prepare
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Semuanya dimulai...


**The Future Series**

**Cast :: All Suju Member + DBSK**

**Genre :: Sci-Fi (utama) Romance/Hurt/Tragedy/Action, dsbg**

**Rating :: ~Disesuaikan~**

**Summary :: Akhirnya dimulai..**

**Disclaimer :: Suju member and Dong Bang Shin Ki hanya milik Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri. Diikat kontrak oleh SM Entertainment.. Meski Thena berharap Yesung milik Thena, itu hanya sekedar mimpi belaka.. Hhaha.. (apaan nih?)**

**Tpi crita ini murni milik author, yaa.. :D**

**Warning :: Mian klo ceritanya ngga bagus, saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi.. :D Jika ada bahasa yg kurang dimengerti, lewati aja. Thena nggak maksa readers untuk paham sama istilah-istilah dlam crita ini. Pkoknya dinikmati jja.. (emang mkanan?)**

**n.b. Mulai di story ini no pov! Hhoho.. *author terbang sama Yesung*

* * *

**

**The Future Series**

Eight Story ::

**Prepare**

**.  
**

Leeteuk duduk dikursinya sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum lembutnya. Namja yang ditatapnya terlihat sedikit grogi dan hanya duduk diam menundukkan kepala. Entah sudah berapa menit keduanya hanya diam.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya berdiri diruangan kerja Leeteuk sambil memasang ketajaman pendengarannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan hyungnya itu dengan Hyukjae yang kini sudah bergabung dengannya.

" Apa kau berniat menceritakan semua yang terjadi di X-Jyuniour?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan

Hyukjae perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk. " Mereka merencanakan penghancuran besar- besaran. Shindong hyung menciptakan sebuah alat yang sampai saat ini masih belum kumengerti. Alat itulah yang akan digunakan untuk menghancurkan SyuppeoSM." Jawabnya pelan. Hyukjae sudah memutuskan, mungkin ini saatnya ia memihak sesuatu yang benar.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. " Jadi, semua anggota ada dibalik ini semua? Yunho-sshi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. " Juga ada dua orang yang akan memimpin. Junsu-ya dan android sempurna seperti Lee Sungmin, Changmin. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Changmin dari awal memang dibuat jadi senjata. Juga ada seorang android yang masih belum kuketahui jenisnya. Tapi aku yakin dia lebih hebat dari pada Changmin."

Sang leader hanya bergumam kecil. " Lalu, Hyukjae.. Apa kau serius mau membantu kami?"

Hyukjae menatap mata Leeteuk dalam. Ia berusaha membaca ingatan Leeteuk namun gagal, sang leader tampan itu sudah mengunci ingatannya dari Hyukjae sejak awal. Hyukjae memilih mengangguk. " Aku ingin sama seperti hyung. Bukannya kau dulu juga kabur dari X-Jyuniour dan memilih bergabung dengan SyuppeoSM?"

Leeteuk tersenyum manis, membuat lesung pipi kecil diwajahnya terlihat. " Benar. Aku kabur dari X-Jyuniour karena aku muak dengan akademi itu. Mereka berusaha menghancurkan SyuppeoSM karena tak ingin ada dua akademi di satu wilayah. Bedanya, mereka bekerja didasari keinginan menguasai, ambisi dan ego semata. Mereka nggak berniat melindungi warga dan hanya ingin keuntungan yang besar kalau berhasil menguasai wilayah Korea." Jelas Leeteuk santai.

Hyukjae mendengarkan penjelasan Leeteuk dengan seksama. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu akan hal ini. Di sudah pernah mengintip ingatan Shindong dan tahu semua pikiran namja itu.

" Baiklah.." Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya. " Aku rasa Hae sudah amat cemas menunggumu diluar sana." Ia menepuk bahu Hyukjae pelan dan tersenyum menatap namja itu. " Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau bersama Donghae, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae berdiri dan mengangguk setuju. " Aku permisi Teukie hyung." Ucapnya cepat sambil berjalan menyusuri ruang kerja yang luas itu dan keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.

Zzt.. Setelah Hyukjae keluar, Kangin muncul di sisi Leeteuk.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya namja itu seraya berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menatap orang yang dicintainya datar. " Kau tahu Kangin-ah.. Kenapa semuanya sama, ya.. Aku kabur dari X-Jyuniour, Hankyung dibuang dari X-Jyuniour, Heechul ikut dengan kami, dan kini Hyukjae.. Mungkin ini saatnya para mantan anggota X-Jyuniour membuat pemberontakan." Gumamnya.

" Sudah saatnya kalian bergerak atas idealisasi kalian sendiri." Balas Kangin sambil menepuk punggung Leeteuk dan tersenyum. " Aku pasti akan membantu kalian sebisa mungkin."

Leeteuk balas tersenyum menatap namja itu. " Gomawo, Kangin-ah.." Ucapnya sambil mencium Kangin. Keduanya langsung larut dalam ciuman satu sama lain dan melupakan semuanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun duduk dibalik meja penelitiannya sambil menatap tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring dalam kondisi mati. Diusapnya pipi android aegyo itu lembut sambil tersenyum. " Maaf kalau aku harus memodifikasi ulang tubuhmu, Sungmin.. Aku tahu sebentar lagi pertempuran besar akan terjadi. Dan aku nggak mau hal buruk menimpamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin. (warning :: no NC!).

Di bagian dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyayatnya perlahan hingga kulit manusianya terkelupas. Darah segar mengalir dari luka Sungmin. Dengan hati- hati, Kyuhyun menarik jantung Sungmin keluar dari tubuhnya dan memutuskan pembuluh darah yang bertugas mengalirkan darah ke jantung.

Jantung itu masih berdenyut. Itu hanyalah jantung tiruan yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyuntikkan cairan berwarna hijau ke jantung Sungmin hati- hati. Setelah cairan itu meresap, jantung Sungmin yang merah berubah agak kebiruan. Kyuhyun kembali menyambungkan pembuluh darah Sungmin dan meletakkan jantung itu ditepatnya semula.

" Cairan itu hanyalah zat penambah kekekalan tubuhmu." Gumamnya sendiri. " Tubuhmu akan kekal dan nggak bisa ditembus apapun Sungmin. Aku enggak bisa merancangmu menjadi senjata penghancur atau semacamnya. Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu tahan terhadap segala hal jika pertempuran itu terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil menjahit kulit Sungmin perlahan.

Setelah semua selesai. Kyuhyun berjalan ke mesin besar yang dupenuhi tombol warna- warni. Dipasangnya selang- selang yang berasal dari mesin itu ketubuh Sungmin.

" Bangunlah, chagiya.." Kyuhyun menekan tombol biru bertuliskan 'on' perlahan sambil menatap Sungmin. Tegangan listrik yang kuat mengalir dari selang itu menyetrum tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memakai sarung tangan penghantar listrik daya tinggi agar nggak tersengat pastinya.

Lima menit tubuh Sungmin disengat.

Ctek! Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang sama dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Kacamatanya masih bisa menangkap alur listrik yang keluar dari tubuh android sempurna itu.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. " Ngh.. Kyu.." Panggilnya lembut.

Selalu nama itu yang diucapkan Sungmin saat ia membuka matanya.

" Nae..?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, namun ia masih berhati- hati, kalau ia menyentuh Sungmin, tubuhnya bisa langsung tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin lembut. " Apa merasa aneh?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. " Kau apakan aku..?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun, Kyuhyun membantnya. Kini mata polosnya menatap Kyuhyun lekat- lekat. " Kau memodifikasiku, kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin. " Sungmin.." Panggilnya.

" Hmm?"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh lengan Sungmin erat. Mata namja itu kini menatap Sungmin dengan serius dan tajam. " Berjanjilah padaku.."

" Berjani apa, Kyu?"

" Kalau suatu saat pertempuran terjadi, kau nggak boleh mengorbankan dirimu. Kau harus bersembunyi ditempat yang paling aman. Arra?"

Sungmin nggak langsung mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun. Meski pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk langsung menurut tapi hatinya berkata lain. Android yang memiliki perasaan memang sulit mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri. Antara perintah yang sudah di setting dari awal, dan hati.

" Jawab aku S-0101." Kyuhyun menegaskan.

Sungmin hanya menunduk serba salah. " Aku mengerti, tapi aku nggak bisa berjanji Kyu. Mian.." Jawab android itu dan tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh helaan nafas dari sang magnae jenius itu.

" Kyu.." Sosok hologram Hankyung muncul dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung?"

" Yesung bilang dia akan mencoba mesin baru itu."

" Sekarang?"

Hankyung mengangguk. " Kau harus mengaktifkan portal darurat dari sekarang. Kalau kau telat, bisa- bisa Yesung nggak akan kembali dari dimensi buangan yang kau ciptakan."

" Arraseo." Balas Kyuhyun sambil bergerak cepat ke tabung besar yang berada di pojok laboratoriumnya, Sungmin mengikutinya dengan langkah tertatih karena tubuhnya masih terasa keram.

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol dengan sangat cepat sambil memperhatikan layar holografis dihadapannya. " System preparation sukses." Gumamnya pelan sambil melirik kearah tabung.

Kyuhyun menarik tuas yang berada di samping mesinnya dan perlahan lubang hitam muncul di dalam tabung itu. Lubang yang semakin lama semakin besar. Lubang penghubung antar dimensi.

" Itu alat yang akan kalian gunakan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu android itu sambil tersenyum. " Untuk keadaan darurat. Dimensi ciptaanku bisa menampung seluruh penduduk Korea jika perang besar terjadi. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, kau harus ikut masuk ke dimensi ini, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas dan tersenyum.

" Kyu.. Kau nggak ingin aku terluka?"

" Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku nggak ingin kau kenapa- kenapa." Balasnya sambil tetap tersenyum menatap android manis yang amat dicintainya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

X-Jyuniour..

Changmin duduk bersila dihadapan Jaejoong yang hanya diam menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, Sepertinya android tampan itu nggak berniat mengobrol dengan Changmin yang mulai bête menghadapinya.

" Kenapa Yunho-sshi memintaku menemanimu, sih? Kau itu membosankan Jae.." Gumamnya.

Nggak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong.

" Katanya kau sempurna, tapi kau nggak punya emosi apapun. Payah." Dengus Changmin lagi sambil memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. " Bagaimana kabar Hyukjae, ya.. Apa benar sebentar lagi kita harus melawannya. Melawan empat mantan anggota X-Jyuniour.."

" Changmin.." Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara.

Changmin menatap android itu senang. " Nae?"

" Siapa Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong singkat.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong bingung. " Kau nggak tahu siapa Yoochun-sshi? Dia itu orang terkuat ketiga diakademi setelah Yunho-sshi dan Shindong-sshi, lho.. Saat ini ia nggak ada di akademi. Hanya Yunho-sshi dan Shindong-sshi yang tahu keberadaannya, tapi sebentar lagi dia kembali." Jelas Changmin.

Jaejoong nggak memberi tanggapan. Tubuh kakuknya langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

" Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong nggak menoleh menatap Changmin. " Yunho memanggilku." Jawabnya sambil tetap berjalan menjauh dari Changmin.

Android manis itu hanya bisa menatap teman sejenisnya datar. " Yah, dia memang sangat sempurna. Aku penasaran seperti apa kemampuan android itu."

" Changmin.." Tiba- tiba Junsu berjalan mendekatinya.

" Junsu hyung? Wae?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Junsu polos.

Junsu menarik tangan android itu. " Shindong hyung memanggil kita." Gumamnya.

Changmin hanya mengikuti langkah Junsu dengan santai.

.

Ruangan Yunho..

" Kau memanggilku, Yun?" Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho. Android ini memang di setting untuk menuruti perkataan Yunho, tapi karena perasaannya berkata lain, ia nggak berniat memberikan rasa hormatnya pada namja dingin yang selalu tersenyum manis itu.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. " Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. " Aku sudah bisa menjalankan semua mesin ditubuhku dengan sempurna. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya android itu.

Yunho mengusap wajah tampan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum misterius. " Kau tahu S-0101? Android yang sejenis denganmu ataupun Changmin dari SyuppeoSM, kan?"

" Kau sudah memberikan memori tentang jenis itu diotakku." Lagi- lagi Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya datar tanpa emosi.

Yunho mengangguk. " Aku ingin kau hanya focus padanya." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar mendekati tembok dan mencium bibir android itu pelahan- lahan. " Aku ingin kau menjauhkannya dari Cho Kyuhyun, Jae.. Hanya dialah targetmu nanti." Gumamnya disela ciumannya pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam nggak membalas Yunho.

" Baik." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya di lorong akademi SyuppeoSM.

" Hyung kelihatan kesal?" Tanya Henry santai. Hanya dia yang berani bersikap santai menghadapi Zhoumi yang sedikit dingin, keras kepala dan galak. Henry sudah bersama dengan Zhoumi bertahun- tahun dan hanya dia yang bisa menangani hyungnya itu.

Zhoumi menatap kearah Henry gusar. " Kau tahu, aku masih nggak terima dengan keputusan kakek tua itu untuk memaafkan kesalahan Lee Hyukjae. Menurutku, keluarga Teukie hyung terlalu dimanjakan olehnya!"

Henry hanya mengangguk- angguk mengerti. " Tapi Sooman-sshi kan punya alasan. Hyung nggak lupa kan siapa aja anggota keluarga Teukie hyung? Mereka semua orang yang punya kedudukan di akademi. Keluarga pilihan, wajar aja kalau Sooman-sshi selalu memaafkan mereka." Balas namja cute itu santai sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu Zhoumi pelan.

Tatapan mata Henry tertuju pada dua orang namja yang berjalan kearah mereka. " Siwon hyung dan Kibum?" Gumamnya.

Zhoumi menatap kearah pandang Henry dengan malas.

" Untung kalian berdua ada disini." Gumam Siwon saat berada di hadapan Zhoumi dan Henry.

" Ada apa, hyung?" Henry yang membalas Siwon.

" Saat ini Yesung hyung sedang mencoba alat penembus dimensi yang mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai tempat pengungsian sementara penduduk kalau masalah terjadi. Seperti yang kalian tahu, X-Jyuniour akan melakukan serangan cepat atau lambat. Kita nggak mungkin membahayakan penduduk kota, kan.." Jelas Siwon lagi.

" Lalu?" Tanya Zhoumi dingin.

" Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian. Mungkin saatnya nggak tepat, tapi kami nggak mungkin menyembunyikan mereka." Kibum yang melanjutkan.

Zhoumi dan Henry langsung diam.

" Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

.

Kembali ke X-Jyuniour..

" Baik.." Shindong memberikan data tiga orang di sebuah layar portable kepada Changmin dan Junsu. " Mereka bertiga target kalian saat ini. Dapatkan ketiganya dan bawa mereka kesini."

Junsu menatap gambar hologram tiga orang namja dan menatap Shindong penasaran. " Shindong, hyung.. Untuk apa mereka bertiga? Bukannya mereka nggak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melawan kita? Apa gunanya kita cari mereka?"

Shindong tersenyum licik. " Mereka bertiga itu kunci kelemahan mereka semua. Kalian sudah tahu kan rencanaku seperti apa. Kalau mau melumpuhkan mereka, pecahkan formasi mereka semua." Jelas namja gemuk itu dengan tatapan serius dan senyum sangarnya.

Junsu memandangi lagi gambar hologram itu.

" Hyung benar- benar licik dan jenius." Puji Changmin sambil tersenyum polos. Ia merebut layar yang dipegang Junsu dan berjalan meninggalkan hyungnya itu. " Tenang aja, kami akan membawa ketiga namja ini hari ini juga. Ayo, Junsu hyung." Ajaknya.

Junsu berjalan mengikuti Changmin meninggalkan Shindong. " Apa benar ketiga namja itu bisa membuat pertahanan mereka kacau?" Gumam Junsu pada dirinya sendiri. " Apa gunanya menjadi kuat kalau memiliki orang lain yang akan menjadi kelemahan kita? Bukannya itu yang Shindong hyung ajarkan pada kita.. Itu kan alasan kenapa Shindong hyung menyuruhku menghabisi keluargaku sendiri. Orang lain hanya akan menjadi penghalang."

Changmin menoleh kearah Junsu sambil tersenyum. " Menjadi manusia itu nggak menyenangkan, ya.." Gumamnya santai.

.

SyuppeoSM..

" Apa?" Sentak Zhoumi nggak percaya sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Membuat empat cangkir diatasnya bergetar dan satu cangkir terbalik menumpahkan kopi didalamnya. Zhoumi menatap Siwon dan Kibum marah.

Henry masih dengan santai membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja. " Tenang hyung.."

Zhoumi kembali duduk. " Kalian menyembunyikan dua anggota X-Jyuniour di rumah kalian? Kalian ini kelomopok pemungut atau apa sebenarnya!"

" Tadinya kami nggak mau menyembunyikan semuanya.. Tapi rasanya kalau pertempuran terjadi dan kami masih menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka, itu akan menjadi masalah lain yang nggak kalah merepotkan." Balas Siwon tenang.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. " Serahkan kedua orang itu padaku. Sudah cukup keluarga kalian diberi keringanan hukuman. Sekarang nggak lagi." Ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan serius.

Kibum menggeleng. " Hyung, selama ini kedua orang itu membantu kita. Dan kalau mereka dilepaskan, mereka akan membantu kita melawan X-Jyuniour."

Zhoumi diam memikirkan kata- kata Kibum.

" Benar kata Kibum, hyung.." Henry menambahkan. " Sekarang kita pikirkan aja keuntungan di pihak kita kalau kita memiliki mantan anggota dari X-Jyuniour. Lagipula kalau Teukie hyung mau bertanggung jawab, aku merasa tenang."

Zhoumi berdiri dan menatap Siwon dan Kibum datar. " Sudahlah. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku nggak perduli lagi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, Kibum dan Henry.

Henry ikut berdiri. " Dia itu memang agak keras. Sampai nanti hyung.." Balas Henry sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas. " Dengan begini apa udah selesai masalah Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung?"

Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum dan menyandarkan kepala namja itu di bahunya yang kekar. Siwon mencium kepala Kibum lembut. " Aku yakin Zhoumi hyung bisa mengerti. Sekarang tinggal kita lakukan persiapan lebih lanjut."

Kibum mengangguk sambil menjauh dari Siwon. " Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Gumamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie.." Ryeowook menoleh menatap asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Yesung sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Ryeowook berlari pelan ketempat Yesung dengan tatapan bingung. " Lho? Bukannya hyung sedang meneliti portal dimensi? Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil. " Lagi istirahat." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan mengajak namja itu duduk di tepi air mancur di pekarangan rumah utama keluarga nereka. Ryeowook hanya patuh.

Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook dalam- dalam.

" Wae, hyung?" Ryeowook merasa aneh dengan tatapan Yesung. Ia menatap ke lantai dua rumah utama, Leeteuk dan Kangin memperhatikan mereka dari kamar Leeteuk. Lalu keduanya berlalu nggak berniat mengintip.

Yesung menyentuh tengkuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung merinding mendapati sensasi tangan Yesung yang agak dingin. Wajahnya memerah. " Wa-wae, hyung?" Tanyanya gugup.

Yang ditanya masih tersenyum. " Ikut denganku, Kim Ryeowook.." Tiba- tiba sosok Yesung berubah menjadi Changmin. Ryeowook langsung tegang menatap orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

Zzt! Dengan jarinya, Changmin menusukkan kukunya ditengkuk Ryeowook dan membuat namja itu lemas.

Pandangan mata Ryeowook memudar dan ia langsung pingsan.

Changmin memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook sambil melihat ke arah rumah utama. Nggak ada yang melihat kejadiannya. Dia tersenyum licik dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi hologram. Ia membawa tubuh Ryeowook pergi dengannya.

.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap tangannya.

Greb! Tiba- tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Kibum nggak menoleh. " Si-siwon hyung?" Panggilnya.

Nggak ada jawaban sama sekali.

" Dapat, Kim Kibum.." Bisik orang itu.

Kibum tersentak saat tahu itu bukan suara Siwon. Tubuh Kibum dan Junsu berubah jadi hologram dan kedua namja itu menghilang dari luar toilet itu.

Sedangkan Siwon merasa Kibum terlalu lama di toilet. Ia menyusul Kibum. Namun Kibum nggak ditemukan di dalam toilet.

" Kibummie!" Panggilnya cepat.

Nggak ada satupun jawaban dari Kibum.

Dengan tatapan panik Siwon membuka setiap sekat di toilet. Nggak ada siapapun di toilet. " Kemana Kibummie? Apa dia sudah keluar?" Gumamnya. " Sial.. Perasaanku nggak enak." Siwon mengeluarkan radar pelacak dari balik jasnya. Diset radar itu untuk menangkap sinyal keberadaan Kibum.

Radar itu diam nggak bereaksi. Itu artinya Kibum hilang tanpa jejak!

Tanpa banyak berpikir Siwon berlari keluar dari kafe di dekat akademi untuk mencari Kibum.

.

X-Jyuniour..

" Sekarang?" Yunho mengamati Kristal raksasa berwarna hitam pekat yang kini ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan licik. Namja itu mengisyaratkan pada Shindong dan Jaejoong yang ada disana agar mundur.

Shindong langsung mendekati mesin penggerak yang cukup besar disampingnya. " Aku rasa sudah sempurna. Semua siap, Yunho-sshi.."

Yunho tersenyum licik. " Pesta dimulai.. Bersiaplah SyuppeoSM.." Senyumnya manis namun menyimpan seribu kelicikan diparas tampannya itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap kedua namja itu tanpa ekspresi sampai seseorang mengejutkannya. Seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya dengan rekannya yang lain. Dengan mata sipit dan wajah polos. Namja itu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

" Jadi kau sudah diaktifkan, Jae?" Sapanya.

Shindong menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. " Ah, kau sudah kembali.."

Yunho ikut menoleh dan senyumannya semakin merekah. " Bagus.. Sekarang kita sudah lengkap. Selamat datang, Yoochun.."

Namja yang dipanggil Yoochun itu hanya tersenyum manis menatap Yunho dan Shindong.

.

Braak! Heechul tersentak saat mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dihampirinya Hankyung yang terjatuh dari atas mesin yang setinggi dua meter itu.

" Gwaenchana, Hankyung?" Tanyanya lembut sambil membantu Hankyung berdiri.

Hankyung mengangguk. " Nae." Jawabnya. Ia menengadah menatap alatnya. " Apa Yesung sudah mengirim sinyal?" Tanyanya cepat.

Heechul menggeleng. " Tapi Kyu sudah mendapat feedback dari Yesung di portal cadangan. Dia baik- baik aja, kita nggak perlu khawatir."

Hankyung menatap namja cantik disisinya sambil tersenyum. " Gomawo, Heenim."

" Gomawo?"

" Kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini.. Aku benar- benar bahagia kau ada disini." Gumam Hankyung lagi.

Heechul balas menatap namja itu sambil meraih wajah Hankyung. " Aku akan selalu disini untukmu, kan.."

Hankyung merangkul pinggang Heechul dan memeluknya. " Arraseo." Ucapnya cepat sambil melepas pelukannya. " Aku mau ambil mesin waktu Yesung sebentar. Kalau ada sinyal dari Yesung beri tahu aku." Ucapnya.

Heechul mengangguk.

Hankyung langsung berjalan meninggalkan Heechul. Terukir senyuman tulus di wajah namja itu. Meski keadaan akademi memang sedang kacau, selama Heechul ada disisinya ia yakin semua akan bisa diatasi.

Sebelum berjalan keluar wilayah lab milik Siwon, Hankyung merogoh saku celananya. Remote mobil terbangnya ketinggalan di dalam. Hankyung langsung melangkah kembali kearah lab.

" Heenim, aku ketinggalan sesu…" Hankyung tercekat begitu melihat lab Siwon kini dalam keadaan berantakan dan Heechul sudah nggak ada di dalamnya. " Heenim..?" Panggilnya ragu perlahan.

Nggak ada jawaban…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Yesung merenggangkan tubuhnya yang agak lelah. Ia nggak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Wookie-nya.

" Wookie!" Serunya saat masuk ke ruang tengah.

Semua keluarganya berkumpul kecuali Siwon. Kangin menatap Yesung bingung.

" Mana Wookie?" Tanya Kangin.

Yesung ikutan bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya. " Lho? Wookie kan dirumah, kok tanya sama aku? Hari ini aku belum melihatnya, lho."

" Jangan main- main Yesung!" Sentak Kangin kesal. " Wookie nggak ada dirumah sejak tadi siang. Terakhir aku lihat dia bersama denganmu di pekarangan rumah!"

" Tunggu!" Kyuhyun yang menyentak ucapan Kangin. " Sejak pagi Yesung hyung masuk dalam alat dimensi yang sedang kami cek ulang. Dia nggak keluar, lho. Baru aja kami selesai."

Tubuh Kangin menegang sambil melirik kearah Leeteuk yang ikutan diam.

" Heechul hyung hilang.. Sekarang apa mungkin Wookie juga hilang.." Gumam Donghae nggak percaya. " Hyung!" Ia menatap Leeteuk meminta jawaban dari leadernya itu. Namun Leeteuk sendiri nggak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Kibummie hilang!" Sentakkan dari Siwon yang baru masuk keruangan itu membuat mereka semua diam. " Kibummie hilang! Apa ada yang melihatnya? Sinyal darinya juga nggak terdeteksi! Kenapa kalian diam?"

" Hyung.." Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan Siwon menyentuh bahu namja itu. " Heechul hyung dan Wookie juga menghilang." Jawab Kyuhyun serius.

Siwon menatap dongsaengnya nggak percaya. " Me-mereka juga..?"

Drrrt~~ Tiba- tiba getaran hebat terasa dipermukaan lantai.

" Gempa!" Seru Donghae kaget.

Kyuhyun yang paling kaget diantara mereka. " Nggak mungkin gempa! Rumah ini sudah kuproteksi dari segala macam kondisi dari bumi. Kalaupun ada gempa, nggak mungkin terasa sampai sini!"

" Tekanan udaranya naik." Kali ini Sungmin yang berbicara. Mata android polosnya berubah serius.

Yesung langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Guncangan hebat masih terjadi namun membuat langkah mereka tetap biasa. Mereka keluar dari rumah dan berdiri di pekarangan rumah.

Mata Yesung menangkap sesuatu benda besar yang kini malayang dilangit di wilayah kota. " Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

" Nggak terlihat jelas.." Tambah Kangin.

Leeteuk tersentak saat mengetahui apa itu. " Bentuknya seperti kristal. Tekanan benda itu membuat tekanan udara disekitarnya terdorong kuat hingga mengguncang permukaan tanah. Itu sebabnya gempa ini terjadi. Benda itu bergerak semakin ke wilayah pusat kota."

" Itu mesin yang kulihat dalam ingatan Shindong hyung.." Tambah Hyukjae.

Yang lain langsung tegang..

Srat! Tiba- tiba layar ponsel Donghae menyala dan sosok hologram Henry muncul.

" Peringatan, semua diaharap berkumpul. Baru aja ada sebuah Kristal aneh yang memancarkan radiasi panas bergerak menuju pusat kota. Radiasi panasnya mengandung racun yang berbahaya bagi manusia. Perintah darurat!" Seru namja itu panik. " Kuulangi perintah darurat!"

Zret! Sosok Henry langsung menghilang.

" Jangan- jangan.. Ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Kibum, Wookie dan Heechul hyung." Ucap Siwon nggak percaya.

" Semua sudah dimulai.." Tambah Leeteuk serius.

.

* * *

To be continued ke Ninth Story yg bsa aq bilang sabagai Last Story...

makasih bwat semua yg review di story sebelumnya The Future Series :: Black Memories..

aq kecepetan updet, yaaa? maaf, yaaa... (koq maaf? ngg tau ah!)

hhehe...

bsa dibilang ini crta tmbahan jja, sih.. ah, ngg tw lah! trserah readers mw nyebut crta ini apa..

skali lagi aq blang.. klo ada bhasa yg nggak bisa dimengerti LEWATIN jja, yaa.. :D

oke, seperti byasaa..

bagi kalian yg udh baca smpe sini.. REVIEW diharuskan! hhoho

.

see you on last story.. *nebarin bunga sakura* (?)

.


End file.
